Problem: Gabriela had to read pages 26 through 52 for homework tonight. If Gabriela read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Answer: Instead of counting pages 26 through 52, we can subtract 25 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 27. We see that Gabriela read 27 pages. Notice that she read 27 and not 26 pages.